


The Final Battle

by violet_sunflowers



Series: MCYT One-Shots [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Cat, Final Battle, Gen, Minecraft Mechanics, Minor Violence, Respawn, Temporary Character Death, cant tag or it gives it away, discs, headcannon, melohi, questionable cannon, theres a lot of suprises in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_sunflowers/pseuds/violet_sunflowers
Summary: This is it, this is the final battle. All these months have lead up to this, all the fighting, all the conflict. It ends here, tonight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: MCYT One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta'd by the lovely Lilhappy

This was it, the final battle. The battle to end all the fighting, the battle to stop all the conflict. It was the end. For the discs, for honour, for Wilbur and for the memory of L’Manburg. 

Here he stood where it all began. He looked to his left and saw the bench and the sunset, he looked to his right and saw Tubbo. Right where it all started, and right where it would all end. Not even 20 blocks from where he stood was where he killed Dream for the first time, just down the Prime Path was where Tubbo’s original house stood. Down the right to the path is where L’Manberg used to be, to his left where he had celebrated victories and mourned losses with Tubbo by listening to music discs. So much had happened here.

He loaded up his bow, while Tubbo raised his sword. Dream was on the way, all they could do now was wait.

They had spent hours planning this together, Dream wasn’t someone you could just attack after all. With enough PVP skills to take two sets of Tommy and Tubbo’s without breaking a sweat, they would need to outplay him.

But they had one thing that he would never have, each other, and that was the most powerful weapon on this server they had come to realize. After all, why would Dream exile Tommy unless he wanted them separated? Why would he separate them unless it helped him? He got the disc, but there was more to it. There was always more to it with him.

Finally, once the sun had already set, and the night had long since grown cold, they saw him. He was dressed for battle, his full netherite armour shiny with enchants. His shield held loosely in one hand. His sword and axe were on his belt. They even saw a quiver of arrows and what they assumed to be a bow slung across his back.

They tensed, this was the moment, the moment they lost everything they had ever worked towards, or the moment to finally have peace on the server.

“Dream,” Tommy called from where he stood.

“Tommy,” Dream said, nodding his head in greeting.

“I- we want those discs,” Tommy told him, pointing his bow at Dreams heart.

“You said you wanted to trade them,” he said raising an eyebrow.

“I think we both know that I just said that,” Tommy said looking around making sure everything was in place.

"You're making a mistake Tommy," Dream warned.

"I disagree. Dream, this whole thing started with you, me and Tubbo, and we end it with the three of us, here. Tonight," Tommy declared.

Dream bowed his head

"Once and for all," Tubbo cried.

“I guess it’s time then,” Dream said, and then he lunged.

Netherite met netherite as Tubbo jumped in front of Tommy to take Dream head-on. Tommy scrambled towards the tunnel that led to the crater of L’Manbergs remains.

He climbed up it and readied his bow. He fired whenever Tubbo was safely behind Dream or when he could see them both clearly and Tubbo distracted him with his sword to make sure he didn't have a chance to shield.

Unfortunately, Dream was ready and easily danced around the hits. He clearly realized the strategy they and planned and was now keeping Tubbo in Tommy's line of sight. Not only that when Tubbo did manage to get him into position he easily balanced between using his shield in Tommy's direction and swinging his sword towards Tubbo.

When Tommy noticed that Tubbo had been eating a few too many gapples he loaded a crossbow and launched a firework into the air. It was the signal.

He then pulled out his own sword and joined the battle. After getting a few good hits on Dream together Tubbo retreated to the hill where Tommy had sat just as they had planned. 

The sword was heavy in Tommy's hands as he swung at the lime tyrant, both because of what it was made of, but also with the significance of the battle.

Soon enough Tommy heard footsteps coming down the path.

'Right on time,' Tommy thought.

He glanced behind him and saw the newly resurrected Wilbur Soot walking down the path in his revolutionary suit.

He was still working through his problems but he was well enough to play his part tonight.

"Men, stand down," Wilbur ordered, his tone loud enough to carry throughout the valley.

Tommy gave one last blow with this sword and Tubbo with his arrow before they went over to Wilbur flanking him.

"Welcome back Wilbur, I hope you like what I've done with the place," Dream said once he recovered from the damage Tommy and Tubbo had managed to get on him.

"I'm happy to be back," Wilbur said cleverly avoiding the second half of the statement. He still had a lot of healing left to go.

“Any reason you’re here? This night was supposed to be about the three of us after all,” Dream said eyeing the two younger boys behind Wilbur.

“It may have started out with the three of you, but it evolved into much more than that when you attacked our nation,” Wilbur said evenly.

Dream nodded and raised his sword. But before he could do anything Wilbur yelled “NOW” and Fundy and Niki jumped out from Tommy’s house.

The reaction was immediate, his shield was quickly brought up to cover his face and whirled around to meet the attackers. The sound of swords clashing against each other and against shields could be heard from miles away. The way Dream dodged the hits was almost hypnotic, moving gracefully around the blows as if he were dancing.

“You took everything from us, it’s time for you to pay,” Niki cried anger coating her words.

“I was born in those walls, and now my home country is just a crater in the ground,” Fundy yelled, his sword hitting Dream causing him to stumble. 

Wilbur nodded to Tommy and Tubbo who ran back to their hill with their bows. Since they were only fighting one person it made more sense to only have a few people fighting at a time since they risked killing each other.

Arrows rained down from the sky, the arrowheads shining under the full moon. Fundy and Niki were holding their own but it was clear that they could only keep going for so long. Their hits were slowing down and they were getting more defensive rather than offensive as time went off.

Thankfully help arrived.

Wilbur saw the two figures creep up onto Tommy’s dirt hut waiting for the signal. He let Niki get one last good hit before signalling to Tommy who immediately nodded and let loose another firework.

The colourful explosion rained down confusing Dream for just long enough that Niki and Fundy were able to retreat and the figures on the roof jump down without any problems. 

Eret and Jack Manifold stood in front of Dream, axes at the ready. Dream took a breath before jumping back into the fight. Since they had axes he put back Nightmare and pulled out his own axe.

“You’re the reason I lost my cannon loves and had to travel through hell,” Jack Manifold screamed his axe getting a crit on Dreams helmet.

“That was Tommy,” Dream yelled back.

“Well, yes, but he wasn’t the one to rain TNT down from the sky, besides, I can kill him later,” Jack Manifold said dodging Erets axe from when they got too close.

Another firework went off, Dream seemed to have caught on to what was going on because he immediately stepped back and ate a grapple, taking a minute to catch his breath.

Jack Manifold retreated but Eret stood there, pointing his axe at Dream.

“Dream, your tyranny was always gonna end, it was just never meant to be,” He said before jumping away.

A collective wince rippled through the crowd as the line that was used to end the Revolution, the Pogtopia Manberg War, and L’Manberg was uttered yet again. 

They all waited, wondering who would appear next when suddenly they heard a flapping sound. 

They looked up to the sky and saw a figure with a large pair of wings carrying a smaller figure. 

They landed and there stood Philza and Quackity looking ready for a fight. Phil's wings were spread out, poised and ready to attack while Quackity stood there looking more serious than he had ever looked. 

They ran towards Dream, their cries echoing through the night.

“You're the reason I had to kill my own son, you are the cause of everything and so help me if you stand here when the sun rises you, Green tyrant,” Phil yelled dodging every one of Dream’s hits, which was quite the feat when you looked at the way his wings were moving.

“You are the cause of every problem on this server, that ends tonight,” Quackity sad as he tanked hit after hit. He might not be the best PVPer but adrenaline was one hell of a drug.

They clashed, Quackity jumping in to protect Phil’s wings whenever Dream got too close for comfort and Phil landing more hits on Dream than anyone so far.

But even they could only go so long, and eventually Tommy let loose another firework, not even needing a signal. And then came their trump card.

George and Sapnap climbed over the fence from the valley below. Their strides were confident, ready. If anyone could take down Dream, it would be the people on the server that knew him best.

“Guys, are you seriously betraying me right now,” Dream said, his tone dangerous.

“We don’t want to, but you’ve given us no choice. They’re right you know, you’re nothing but a tyrant. The power has gone to your head, you need to be stopped,” Subpoena said, his tone even.

“You had a chance to make it right, a chance to stop all the fighting, a chance to stop all the wars, but you didn’t take it, so here we are,” George said raising his sword.

Everyone watched in morbid fascination as the three friends fought. It was clear that they knew each other well, they barely hit each other, always being blocked. They watched as all of them tried tricking each other but were always caught. There was anger and sorrow in every swing, every clash and every blocked blow mourned for a time that no longer existed, It was a haunting melody of a broken friendship and dashed dreams.

Wilbur kept a close eye on the fight and once he saw that George was starting to slow down and Sapnapl was missing more hits than he got he signalled to Tommy to let loose another firework. He pointed at Niki and Fundy who were now rested and they jumped into action.

The battle went on like that, Wilbur keeping track of who went in when and switching out the pairs when they started losing. Dream kept going, never faltering. They had expected that though, he probably had stacks of golden apples and a handful of Notch Apples after all.

After a while he sent Tommy and Tubbo back in, h had been hesitant to send the pair back, they had both experienced a lot with Dream, more so than the other players, but he could tell they were getting antsy.

The two jumped back in eagerly, fighting together as if they were one person. They took hits for each other communicating with nods and silent expressions seemingly always on the same page.

After a while, they reached a standstill.

The two friends stood next to each other facing Dream, Tommy a little closer to Dream than Tubbo when it happened.

“Tommy, we’re friends aren’t we,” Dream said slowly as if talking to a child.

Tommy’s first instinct was to say no, but he paused remembering Logstedshire. He remembered how Dream was always there for him, how he hung out with him when no one else wanted to.

Slowly he nodded his head looking up at the mask that had haunted his dreams. They were friends.

“And yet here you are fighting me, I think someone needs to be reminded of what happens when you fight back, isn’t that right Tommy,” Dream said, his voice sickeningly sweet.

Tommy nodded frantically not wanting Dream to leave him again. He reached for the strap around his chest plate when he felt a hand grab his arm. He looked behind him and he saw Tubbo shaking his head, his mouth moving though Tommy didn’t hear anything. 

The world snapped back into place. He looked at his friends eyes, the way the blue was hard with determination. He looked around at the people around him, at the people who stood here with him to help him defeat Drem. Finally, he looked up at the porcelain mask, at the smile that had pushed him around and he knew that he wasn’t alone.

“I don’t think I will,” and he jumped.

He and Tubbo fought in sync, they knew each other’s moves like the back of their hands. They fought in a way only friends could, by speaking in expressions and silently setting each other up. By taking hits when they could, defending each other with their lives. They had one goal, and they would be dammed if they didn’t complete it.

When the first whispers of the dawn started Wilbur knew they were in trouble. Dream had slowed down, but he had slown down in relation to the rest of the army. He didn’t k ow how much longer they could keep going. But if they surrendered they lost. The fate of the entire server hung in the balance, and this fight would determine it. They couldn’t lose.

Eret and Jack Manifold were in another standstill when they heard heavy footsteps coming down the path. Everyone turned to look at the tunnel where Tommy and Tubbo were perched saw as Technoblade came into view.

“Dream,” he said simply.

“Techno, I need a little help here,” Dream said, watching in satisfaction as Wilbur called back Eret and Jack Manifold.

“Why should I help you,” Techno asked raising an eyebrow.

“You do owe me a favour,” Dream pointed out.

“I am an honourable guy,” Techno agreed.

“I’m glad you are,” Dream said walking over.

“But I’m like a genie, you have to be specific in what you want,” Techno said smirking.

“And what exactly does that mean,” Dream asked with a growl.

“Absolute reciprocity,” Techno told him.

He tossed down a totem of undying and a map which told him where Techno had dug an escape tunnel for him.

Before Dream could run though he was tackled to the goring by Techno. He scrambled up and that’s where the real fighting began. They fought in a way only legends could, twisting and turning, dodging and attacking too fast for anyone to see what was going on. The sound of eating gapples and drinking potions became part of the steady rhythm of fighting. They were on an even playing field, only getting the upper hand for a few seconds before losing it again. At one point everyone saw the green sparks that indicated that a totem had been used up but that was the only indicator they had about the fight.

Finally when the sun was halfway over the horizon Techno had a foot on Dream who was lying down below him, his weapons having been tossed to Wilbur moments prior.

“Who wants to kill him,” Techno asked, keeping the sword on Dreams throat.

“Tommy should,” Wilbur said from behind.

Everyone looked to where Tommy sat on the hill arguing with Tubbo who had been shooting arrows for every fight other than the last one. It looked like Tommy won the argument because they both made their way down the hill, Tubbo looking unsure about it.

Tommy and Tubbo walked over to where Techno had Dream looking grim.

“Can-can we use your sword,” Tommy asked nervously.

The usage of ‘we’ didnt escape Techno but he handed over his sword. He Had Tommy put his foot on Dream’s chest so he wouldnt escape before stepping back. He still had his axe if worse came to worse.

Tubbo’s foot joined Tommys. Their hands held the hilt together and after looking at each other, together, they drove it into his throat.

Dream body exploded into all his things. The two bent down sorting through it, dropping most of it until they finally had the discs. Cat and Melohi, the thing they had been after for so long.

“Tubbo, would you do the honours,” Tommy asked h,is voice low and sad.

Tubbo nodded pulling out a flint and steel. The others were confused until they realized what was about to happen.

“Tommy, are you sure,” Wilbur asked approaching the boys.

Tommy nodded.

“The only reason that Dream wants them is because I care abou them. I wont be able to stop caring about them the way he stopped caring about Spirit so the only way to make sure it ends is to get rid of them,” he explained.

“Im proud of you,” Wilbut told him, his eyes glistening with tears.

Tommy handed Melohi to Tubbo and held Cat in his hand. The two raised them to the rising sun in a toast, before dropping them into the fire Tubbo had started.

“Are you kidding,” yelled Dream who had respawned and had arrived just in time to watch them burn the discs.

“Its over Dream, youve lost all the power,” Tommy told him.

With that Wilbur started walking towards Erets castle where they were going to rest. Everyone followed him in the order that they appeared him.

Only George and Sapnap stayed behind. They were gonna help Dream, they were going to help him make things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I surprise you
> 
> I hope so, it was a twist I was so excited for
> 
> Also, there is an alternate version of this where George was asleep during all this and arrives when everyone is leaving and Quackity starts swearing at him.


End file.
